Not Your Usual Fairy Tale
by dustytiger
Summary: Emily Prentiss and David Rossi meet at one of Ambassador Prentiss’ galas before Emily at starts and David returns to the BAU. David had made a decision which will change everything. An AU fic with a happy ending.
1. Sinful Cinderella

Title: Not Your Usual Fairy Tale: Part 1 Sinful Cinderella  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (for now, maybe)  
Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own CM, boo, it belongs to its creator, writers, network and actors and actresses that bring them to life.  
Summary: Emily Prentiss and David Rossi meet at one of Ambassador Prentiss' galas before Emily at starts and David returns to the BAU.  
Notes: This pairing has peaked my interest of late. I felt like doing an AU fic where Prentiss and Rossi had a relationship which no one at the BAU knew about. I was originally going to make this uber angst but decided to write an epilogue with a happier ending then my last venture into the angst ridden world of this pairing. This fic is more or less finished on my computer, as always. But could be re-vamped to be a little dirtier but I am trying very hard to keep it "T" rated. The title comes from my need to use the sub-title "Sinful Cinderella" if I'm gonna happy ending this I'm need the parody of sorts. It's an homage to my favourite album title "Thumbelina's One Night Stand" Enjoy my lovelies. PS using first names in this one cause it's pre-FBI hope I don't slip up.

* * *

David Rossi hated events like these. His publisher had asked him to get his name out before the release of his next book; which mean that he had to go these hoity-toity charity galas. He hated rubbing elbows with Washington's rich big-wigs and politicians. He realised a long time ago if you had met one politician you had met them all. They were a dime a dozen. In his younger days he would busy himself silently profiling them while he sipped on Scotch, but these days it was no longer any fun. It was all the same. This one was cheating on his wife. That one was trying to relive her youth. They all had a category and he had figured them all day.

The hostess of this particular party was Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss, and he knew what that meant; this event was less about the charity and more about finding men for her daughter to settle down with. He had met the daughter in his younger days. Emma, or Emily Prentiss, he didn't remember. She was an angry and rebellious young woman back then. She had been a breath of fresh air at the formal event. He still remembered wondering if he would have to catch fainting women when the Ambassador's daughter had planted an open mouthed kiss on her young female friend.

He realised that that had been fifteen years ago now. The young rebellious young Prentiss had likely grown out of wild ways, and would likely not repeat her scandal on that night. Rossi was sitting at the bar, sucking back another Scotch when he saw a young woman come over. She was beautiful with long brown, almost black hair, brown eyes and rather pale skin. He had never quite understood the tan look on a woman. Her make up was fairly subdued, but her dress was not what one would expect to see at this kind of affair. She was in a knee length, red slip style dress.

"Can I get a beer?" the woman asked the bartender.

"I pegged you as wine drinker, likely red," Rossi informed her.

"Normally I am, but my mother hates it when I drink beer at these events," she explained. "How did you know that, are you some kind of profiler?"

"I used to be. Are you interested in profiling?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I am trying to get a transfer to the Behavioural Analysis Unit in the FBI."

"So you want to work with Hotch, Gideon and the team?"

She nodded. "I do. How do you know them?"

He laughed. "I've worked with them. Let me introduce myself, I'm David Rossi."

"I feel a little foolish right now. Here I am talking with David Rossi and I didn't even realise it."

"It's this damn monkey suit that I was forced to wear tonight. I hate black tie. Although I do wonder how exactly you got away with your choice of attire."

"Being the daughter of the hostess lends itself to some leeway. However had known my mother was going to put me on display like a piece of meat I might have chosen something a little more conservative. I'm Emily by the way." She smiled at him and extended her hand.

David took her hand, shaking it. She had the firm handshake that he would expect of an Ambassador's daughter. Her smile however was something different. It was intoxicating and warm. Unlike everyone else there her smile seemed genuine and friendly. There was nothing he hated more then fake people. She did not fall into that category. He realised she didn't fit into any of the usual categories he found at these events. She fit into one very personal one. She was the exact kind of woman he liked to fall hard for.

"You're the ambassador's daughter? The last time I saw you your hair was six inches higher, and I believe you were playing tonsil hockey with a woman," he laughed.

Emily blushed slightly. "I must have been very young and stupid when you first met me then. I have found other ways to make my mother squirm without starting more rumours about me."

"Such as?"

"Wearing dresses which a little bit more playful then she likes. This one time I decided to go home with a retired FBI agent and author when she planned for me to meet about twenty five other politician who I would 'just love.'"

David nearly fell off his barstool. He wasn't sure if his ears were deceiving him, or if it was just wishful thinking. But something told him that Emily had just propositioned him. He had never met a woman who had been so forward, but it excited him. She finished her beer, and got up from the barstool. He looked at the way her ass and hips swayed as she walked away. For a moment he thought he was hypnotised but the sound of her voice had brought him back to reality.

"David, are you coming?" she asked.

He got up from the barstool, glad that he had only had a few glasses of Scotch. He still had his faculties about him as he followed her outside. The cool air of the night quickly slapped away any warm buzz he had been feeling. He had been sitting at the bar most of the night, and knew Emily had only had the one beer. He was glad that neither would awake the next morning regretting finding the body next to them. A valet came over and took Emily's slip in order to return her car.

Emily smiled at him as they waited for her vehicle to come around. David smiled back at her, still not believing that this was really happening. He was shocked when he felt her lips, and most of her body, press up against him. The kiss was far from chaste, but still explorative. They both knew what this meant, and they were both excited about it; although David was still taken aback by her forwardness.

"Can you blame a girl for wanting to have a quick taste of what she is getting?" Emily asked innocently.

"I guess not," David replied hoping that the valet would not take too long.

The valet returned, having just jumped out of a blue Toyota Tokoma. He handed Emily her keys. David was surprised to discover she drove a giant truck. He had to stifle a small laugh as he pictured her climbing in and out of the vehicle wearing dresses like that. He pushed the visual out of his mind, and got into passenger side.

"Where are we going?" asked David, offering her a way out if this was just another trick she had up her sleeve in order to take years off of her mother's life.

"My place," Emily replied. "I have no idea where you live, and my place is only about fifteen blocks west of here."

"Mine would be much farther. Are you sure about this?"

David Rossi had never been the one who was being pursued like this. He felt that she deserved respect, and not to involved in some messy quickie with him. She pulled away from the event. She started toward home, but sighed when she heard what he had said. Emily thought that kissing him like she had would have quelled any of his fears.

"I wouldn't be doing this is I wasn't sure. I thought you were interested. It was hard to miss David. You kept trying to look into my eyes, but failed. They are a little hard to ignore in this dress. Then when I was leaving you might have had lasers attached to your retina the way I could feel your eyes on my ass. You can always go back to the save the whatever the hell they are saving benefit if you'd like."

"Apparently I'm not the only profiler here. Of course I was looking, but I have never had a woman bring me home after I've only known her for a few hours."

"Have you ever brought home a woman who you've known for a only a few hours?"

"Of course I have. But this is different."

"Because I am a woman?" she asked.

"Y- I mean no it's just-"

"Women have base primal needs as well David. I am not asking you to marry me, nor even date me. I am asking you to help me escape tonight. I happen to find you incredibly attractive. I have heard some interesting things about you. I simply want to see if you live up to the hype."

"What have you heard about me Emily?" He was intrigued.

"I have heard that you are a phenomenal lover. You know exactly how to make a woman feel alive when you are with her. I want to see if it's true. If going home with you pisses my mother off that is just a huge bonus."

"I apparently have a reputation to uphold. Where did you hear that?"

"Does it matter?"

He shrugged. "I suppose not. But that can't be all that you have heard about me."

"No it's not. I have heard you are an amazing lover, but you suck at relationships."

"Then why would you be bringing me home?"

"I might suck at relationships as well."

David chuckled. "That's not what I've heard about you."

"What have you heard about me?"

"You don't have relationships. I do believe that the terms ball-busting and ice queen are bounced around a lot."

"Is that all?" she laughed.

"I don't see that when I look at you. I take it from the way you reacted you have been hearing these things for a long time."

"I've heard far worse. Tell me, what do you see when you look at me?"

"I see a strong and determined woman who gets what she wants. Most women don't trust you because you are too much like a man, so they stay away and try to keep their men away from you. While men don't really know how to react to you because they know you are not someone who they can dominate. You don't hold back in your career, but that can sometimes hinder your relationships."

"You're good." She pulled into her parking spot. "If you want to back out now this is your last chance."

"I most defiantly do not want to back out."

The two of them got out of the truck. He followed her up the stairs to her door. She opened it and the two of them went inside. As soon as the door was closed David was surprised to feel Emily's lips pressed against his. She had already taken off his jacket, and was working on taking off his tie.

"We just met, Emily, slow down."

"Have you ever heard of a one night stand?"

"Emily, bella, I don't think one night of you would be enough for any straight man."

"Okay, so we'll see where this goes. Right now all I know is that I need you."

She kissed him again, this time more forcefully. His arms snaked around her. Emily Prentiss was certainly persistent she knew just what buttons she needed to press to get what she wanted. She was different from any other woman he had ever been with. There was something about her that made him crave more. She was working on the buttons of his shirt when her phone began to ring.

Emily continued to work on undo the buttons, as the phone kept ringing. She pulled his shirt off his shoulders, exposing his chest. She smiled she always enjoyed it when men had just enough chest hair in the right places. She was a little surprised that David was still in such good shape. Her hands went down to the buckle of his belt. She growled irritated when she realised that the phone would not stop ringing until she answered it. She knew who would be on the other.

"I'm busy right now mother," she hissed into the phone, David stifled a laugh.

"Where the hell are you?!" Elizabeth Prentiss demanded.

"Home."

"There were other men I wanted you to meet."

"I found one on my own thank you very much."

The ambassador let out an irritated grunt. "You had better not be with David Rossi Emily!"

"As a matter of fact I am with him right now, mother. We are about to have hog wild monkey sex, not that it's any of your business. My phone is just about die."

She flipped the phone around, she could hear yelling coming from the device, but she simply popped out the battery. She then took two steps closer to David. She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him hungrily. David pulled away from the embrace, uncertainly.

"Hog wild monkey sex?" David asked, uncertainly.

""That's what I said. Maybe it doesn't have to be wild. It just has to be good, as you promised it would be. Now where were we?" she asked, walking her fingers down his bare chest.

"I believe you thought you were going to be undressing me, but I think it's my turn to disrobe you, Bella. A very big part of my reputation as being excellent in bed is that I leave my women incredibly satisfied."

"I like the sound of that, Bello."

She hadn't finished her sentence when her dress fell around her ankles. She grinned, pulling him close to her. Their lips met in hungry, needy kiss which was only a taste of what was to come. That night David Rossi learned many things about Emily Prentiss. One of them, however, was not how her bedroom was decorated. They ended up spending the night tangled in each other by the fire place.

End Part One

Notes: Okay, seriously do you know how hard it is to keep this rated "T"? Prentiss and Rossi are two very passionate and firey people. But I hate mixing "M" fic and long fic cause they have two very different fans. Would love to hear from readers.


	2. Charming's Castle

Title: Not Your Usual Fairy Tale: Part 2 Charming's Castle  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (for now, maybe)  
Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own CM, boo, it belongs to its creator, writers, network and actors and actresses that bring them to life.  
Summary: Emily Prentiss and David Rossi meet at one of Ambassador Prentiss' galas before Emily at starts and David returns to the BAU.  
Notes: thank you for the kind words of encouragement. For the time being they are in a casual relationship, you'll see where I'm going by the end. I promise there will be happy ending. I did some babelfishing for the Italian I don't speak the language so it might sound a little literal.

* * *

Emily Prentiss could not believe that she had actually gotten an assignment with BAU, she had been working so hard toward it. She was excited about starting her first day in the unit. David Rossi had offered many times to make a call on her behalf, but she wanted to get on her own merit, not because she was sleeping with one of the former stars of the unit. When she arrived for her first day of work she felt like everything had crashed down around her. Everything she had worked for had been thrown in her face. Aaron Hotchner believed that she had been given the assignment due to her mother's connections.

Emily knew that it was impossible for her mother to have done this, since she didn't want her daughter in the BAU. Elizabeth Prentiss didn't even want Emily in the FBI she wanted her to follow in her footsteps in politics. Everyone had left, and she was left standing there stunned and confused. She brought her things back to her truck, then she called David.

"Ciao Bella Signora," David cooed into the phone in perfect Italian.

Normally she would reply in Italian, she loved that she had found a man who she could practice one of her favourite languages with. But she wasn't in the mood. She was angry and upset. She didn't even know why she had called him. It wasn't like they were dating seriously, but she knew he was the only person who might understand. Emily wasn't ready to cry in front of him, and couldn't say anything now that she heard his voice, fearing she might break down.

"Emily, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I got the transfer you saw it. He thinks that I only got it because of my mother's connections."

"Hotch doesn't play well with the new kid in the sandbox, he'll come around."

"He said it was a mistake, that he didn't request the transfer. Did you do something?"

"No, Bella, no you asked me not to, I didn't."

"This doesn't make any sense. I have the paperwork and now I don't know where I'm supposed to be working today.

"How about we meet for lunch in an hour, we'll talk, okay?"

"Thanks, same place as always?"

"Yeah."

David hung up the phone, and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe that this was happening. She had worked so hard for this. Now Hotch had his head up his ass about her. He knew that Emily would be great at the job. David wished that he could help somehow, but he had promised her he would not get involved on her behalf. She was right if anyone in the BAU knew about their relationship she would never be accepted. They would always wonder if she got in on her abilities or because of him. His phone began to ring again.

"Yeah what?" he growled into the phone.

"I thought retirement was supposed to be relaxing Dave," he heard Aaron Hotchner's voice say through the line.

"I thought retirement meant I wouldn't have to hear your voice in my ear anymore either. What's going on?"

"I need to know if you somehow approved my new transfer."

"How the hell would I do that?"

"I know you still have connections here. You put in a word for her because she wants to be in the BAU and she knows you can help her."

"Why would I put in a good word for someone when I don't even know who this person is?" He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Because she's your type, I assumed you know her. She's a dead ringer for your ex-wives."

"Firstly I do not have the time to worry about who is or isn't in the BAU at the moment. I would think you would know that I would have more respect for you and the unit than to use any clout I may still have to get someone hired. Even if I wanted to I wouldn't, nor could I Hotch. Secondly do really think that I would make the same mistake a fourth time?"

"You have said that each time you have been married, but you always end up with the same kind of woman. Are you sure you don't know how Emily Prentiss managed to get transferred into this unit?"

"Sometimes people you have never met personally can show potential, and have the skills to be part of a team. You and Gideon might be the highest ranking members of the unit, but there are agents who out rank you both, and they make decisions that you might not like. Instead of thinking that someone has made a mistake, and that she shouldn't be there because you didn't approve it, look into what she has to offer your team. You always were a head case Aaron."

Hotch stifled a chuckle. "Thanks Dave. Enjoy your retirement, sorry to bother you."

"It's all right, just don't make a habit of it. My date is here."

He smiled when he saw Emily coming through the door of the restaurant. She locked eyes with him, and went to sit down across for him. She smiled at him. The two of them had been seeing each other whenever time allowed for the last two months. Usually they saw each other once maybe twice a week on a good week. Both had agreed that there were no strings attached since neither of them were ready to settle down. David had done in three times, ending each time in disaster; while Emily wanted to focus on her career for a few more years.

"I can't believe what happened today," she sighed, after they had ordered their meals.

"With Hotch?" he asked.

"Yeah, he was treating my like I was a leaper. I got the transfer, and he kept telling me there must be some kind of mistake. I've worked my ass off for this, and now I've probably lost my only chance. I want this job, David. I know that I can do it, it shoudln't matter how I got the assignment. What matter is my abilities."

"I know, Emily. I know. He called me earlier."

"Who?" she asked, confused.

"Aaron, he asked me if I had anything to do with your assignment."

"You're retired, and you promised me you wouldn't make any calls on my behalf."

"I know, and I didn't. He told me thought I might have had something to do with it because of the way you look."

"The way I look?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, apparently you remind him of my ex wives. Not that any of my ex-wives could have been in the BAU. He assumed when he saw you and hadn't approved the transfer that I may have done something."

"Which you didn't, that doesn't help me David."

"I told him be was being a head case, and to give you a chance."

"David," she sighed. "You knew I wanted to do this on my own."

"I never told him that I knew you. I told him to get over himself and give this new transfer a chance, that there was probably a reason she was assigned to the unit. I think he'll give you a second chance."

"Thank you David."

The server came and put their plates in front of them. They ate in silence, both of them savouring every bite of the best Italian food they had ever tasted outside of Italy. As always when the cheque came, David paid for their meal. Emily liked that he was a little bit old fashioned. She liked that she had found someone who was like that. As much as she liked to rebel against all the things her mother liked, she did like some traditions. They left the small restaurant together.

"I'd like you to see my place, in Little Creek if you want to go with me."

"Sure, since I don't have anywhere to work right now."

He lead her to his vintage nineteen seventy three candy apple red convertible Corvette. She was not surprised that he owned a vintage car, and was happy to be able to have a chance to ride in it with him. They were soon on their way to his secluded cabin. They made small talk the whole way there. When they arrived he put his hand on the small of her back and led her inside.

"This is where I come to think," he told her.

"It's so quiet, it's amazing," she sighed, curling into his arms a little.

He had never brought a woman here before. This was his man cave, but there was something different about Emily. He showed her around the small cabin, which consisted of nothing more then a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and dining room. He then brought her out the back door where he showed her the hot tub.

"We could go for a soak," he offered. "There's no one around so there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I like the way you think David Rossi," she giggled. "When have you ever seen me embarrassed about you?"

She then began to take off her clothes slowly, teasing him slightly. David grinned when he saw the black cotton bra and panty set she was wearing. She soon took it off, throwing the garments at him, before slipping into the warm water. He fumbled out of his clothes and into the hot tub. He then pulled her close to him, kissing her softly.

"I think this might take my mind off of what happened today," she whispered.

"That was the point, Bella."

She moved closer to him. "Grazie Bello, questo è perfetto." (Thank you, handsome, this is perfect.)

"You know what that does to me," David growled.

"I know exactly what it does to you that's why I did it," she whispered, straddling him.

David was starting to regret having never brought a woman here before. Of course none of the women he had been with since had owned this property were like Emily. She knew exactly how to push his buttons, and make his brain completely shut down when they were together. He was glad to see a smile on her face before his eyes slipped shut.

The pair had spent most of what was left of the day together. He had wanted to stay the night with her, but realised that he had forgotten about another gala night he was supposed to attend in the city. He had RSVPed to the event before he had met her, but wished she could come along. She had a way of making stuffy evenings a lot more bearable.

They drove back to Quantico where he dropped her off at her truck. She leaned over and kissed him softly before she got out of the car. David wanted nothing more that to stay there with her. He really didn't want to go the event. The kiss lingered a little longer then he had planned, and his hands found their way to the small of her back.

"I have a very naughty idea in my head right now David," she cooed when she pulled away.

"Bella, I'm exhausted," he sighed. "I think you forget sometimes that I am an old man."

"I do not see an old man, Bello. We don't have to try it today, but what's the point of having a sexy car if you don't use it for sexy things."

"Emily Prentiss you are going to get me into a lot of trouble."

"Maybe, but you know you like it David Rossi," she purred leaning into the car and kissing him deeply.

"If you keep that up I'm going to be late."

"Fine, I should go back to the office and find out who I am supposed to report to tomorrow. As much as it was fun to play hooky with you today I would like to get back to work."

"Call me when you know what's going on Emily."

"I will, David."

David loved to watch her as she got into or out of her truck. He smiled his eyes were fixated on her ass, until she was inside the vehicle. Until she was in the driver's seat she didn't seem to fit the huge truck she drove. But as soon as she was inside she looked right at home. They both pulled out of the parking lot, headed in opposite directions.

Emily had soon arrived once again at the FBI headquarters, she took the box out of her truck once again. She walked inside and waited for Hotch to return. She had been told that the plane had just touched down on the tarmac and he would likely be back soon. As soon as he she saw him in the very empty office she pounced on him. She needed to tell him that she belonged there. She had worked to hard to just let this go.

She confronted him, and was shocked by the response. She was practically floating when she left. Emily had managed to get him to see what she deserved to be part of the BAU team. She was glad to have a place to put her things. She then went back to her truck and pulled out her phone. She dialed David, grinning.

"I start tomorrow!" she exclaimed before he could say anything.

"That's great Emily. We'll have to celebrate after your first case."

"I like the sound of that, thank you. I'll let you get back to your party."

David wasn't having an entirely miserable time at the gala. He could deal without the woman who was sitting next to him at the bar hitting on him. He had no interest in the drunk woman who was getting uncomfortably close to him as she drank. She was trying to match him drink for drink but was failing already.

"I can't believe I am really sitting next to David Rossi," she slurred, putting her hand on his knee.

"Please remove your hand from my knee, Lady," he hissed.

"I have heard you are some kind of player."

"I'm seeing someone at the moment."

"I've also heard that you're not exactly loyal."

"Lady you know nothing about me. I am trying to let you down easy. You're not my type, and I told you I am seeing someone, so I am asking you to please back off."

Her hand ventured up his leg. "Aren't you the least bit interested?"

"No. You are drunk and acting incredibly stupid."

He got up and walked away from the woman, hoping that she would get the hint. She had just ruined what had been a great day for him. He began to worry, however. She was his type, had she been sober. It was not like he was in a committed relationship with Emily. She had told him many times she didn't have time for anything more then just seeing each other when they could. He knew that he would see her even less now that he was in BAU, but Emily Prentiss was worth the wait. He just hoped that he wasn't looking for something more then she wasn't ready to offer.

David knew that he should stop seeing Emily because of his growing feelings for her, but he couldn't. There was something different about her, something intoxicating that he had never found with any other woman he had known. After getting a cab he went to hotel and checked in before he went to the bar. He knew the bar had good Scotch, and went down, knowing he should have stayed in Little Creek. Emily being part of the BAU would change everything between them, and he wasn't sure it would be for the better.

End part 2

Notes: seriously that hottub scene whew…. this killing! Maybe I'll write it on it's own hehe.. I figured that the corvette fit better then my dream car for Rossi hehe I'd love to hear if you like it. oh right i'm aware it's not the best car for where they are going but bugger it, my fic, my delusion. hope you enjoyed!


	3. Snow White Dreams

Title: Not Your Usual Fairy Tale: Part 3 Snow White Dreams  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (for now, maybe)  
Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own CM, boo, it belongs to its creator, writers, network and actors and actresses that bring them to life.  
Summary: Emily Prentiss and David Rossi meet at one of Ambassador Prentiss' galas before Emily at starts and David returns to the BAU. But what is the arrangement anyway?  
Notes: thanks to all of those who have reviewed, alerted and faved this fic. It means a lot to me. The next part is going to have some drama so be ready for it.

* * *

Emily curled into the warmth of David's body, instead of pulling the covers over them. He loved the feel of her curled up with him, although he would never understand how she would end up cold after their breathing returned to normal. He was already warm, and her body heat wasn't helping matter, but he would never ask her to move.

"I'll never understand how you get so cold after we work up such a sweat," David laughed.

"Maybe they are onto something about my being an ice queen," she replied.

"Bella, I have known ice queens, you could never be one. You just know when it's appropriate to show emotions."

"Bello, we agreed, no profiling in bed. Besides you're retired."

Within a week of starting with BAU Emily had taken to using her new skills on David. He had asked her to stop. He still wasn't sure how he felt about her being able to find out about things he wasn't ready to share with her. David had turned the table on her one night, and it was to get her to agree that they should always talk to each other rather then assume they knew what the other was thinking. He knew that she felt the same way, and for the most part they followed their personal rules in this game they were playing.

"You can retire from the bureau, but you can never retire from profiling," he reminded her.

"So I have been told, but now I am starting to believe it. After you start seeing the world this way it's hard to shut it off."

"How are things going at work these days?"

"Better. I'm really starting to enjoy it. I think the rest of the team is starting accept me. I've never actually felt like I was part of any team before, it's great!"

When she had first joined the team she felt like she was a stranger. It was as if no one wanted her to be there because they thought she was only there because of politics. Now that they were getting to know her they had learned she hated politics, and that she deserved to be a part of the team. Still there were days where she felt she still had to prove herself to her superiors. She was glad that she could always call David at the end of the day and he would make time to help her.

"I'm happy for you," he assured her.

He had hated it when she had first started. There were a few times where he thought she might start to cry because she had felt so alienated. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy for her. It wasn't easy for any new member to the closely knit team. But it was harder for Emily because of the way she had joined the unit. Emily was not the type of person who backed down, or showed the people who were hurting her how it was affecting her. Slowly, however, they were coming around and he was really happy to hear that she felt like she was starting to be a part of the team.

"Do miss it?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Some days I do. But it's nice to not have to chase monsters all over the country. I prefer speaking engagements where I need to tell people about what I've seen rather than adding to the list of horrors."

"I can understand that, and I've only seen the tip of the iceberg."

"It's not easy Emily, but you're strong. You know when you need to step back, or even escape the situation," he reassured her, running his hand through her hair.

"Although this is the most fun way I can think of to escape the things that I have seen, sometimes I wonder if I making the right choice."

"Everyone has their coping mechanisms Emily. I know more than a few men who use the same one as you do. I don't understand why you, of all people, would think that it's not all right for a woman to seek out the same needs as a man."

"Sometimes when you are told something your entire life you have hard time not believing it, even when it is a lie," she explained.

"That's a loaded statement, Bella, who hurt you?"

"I don't want to talk about this David. I know that I have made some bad choices in my life, when it's comes to men. But at the end of the day I don't regret it, I just want to find someone who understands."

"Perhaps if you put yourself out there," he suggested.

"I'm happy right now David. What we have is good. It's nothing serious, but it's comfortable. You know what I like, I know what you like."

"I do believe it was you who told me that women have the same base primal needs as men the first night we met."

"You're right, and I should stop over thinking what this is. There is nothing wrong with what we are sharing here."

There were times where Emily wanted to tell him she might want a little bit more from him, but she was too afraid to lose him. What they had was good, comfortable for them both and she didn't want to jeopardise it by being greedy. She couldn't tell him the truth, neither of them was ready to hear it. She wasn't ready to lose what they were sharing. There was something about David that she wanted to hang on to as long as possible.

"You do think too much sometimes, Bella," he sighed. "I don't see the problem here if we are not hurting each other."

"You're right David. I do think too much. I don't want to think right now, but I know a way to stop thinking for a while."

She began to kiss a line down his chest. David just let her work her magic. He was already tired but knew that there was no changing Emily's mind. Even if he wanted to say something, he enjoyed the attention she gave him. She had a way of making him feel young again. He felt her lips clamp down gently on one of his pecks, he knew it would leave a mark.

"There is no need to mark your territory Bella," he assured her.

She simply ignored him, as she trailed her lips along to the other side. She indulged herself in another love bite to make each side even. He groaned loudly, and she grinned. She then began to trail her lips lower. David did not complain about this woman's oral fixations, since they seemed favour him at the moment.

"You are a little vixen Emily Prentiss," he growled.

"You like it David Rossi," she purred.

"I never kick a gift horse in the mouth, Bella. Although I do believe if these evenings become more frequent you might begin to take years off my life."

"If you are going to be put in an early grave, isn't this the way you want to get there?"

"Yes," he moaned as her lips encircled the place he wanted her to pay attention to.

David had known many women in his life, but none of them were quite like Emily. She could keep up with him both in the bedroom and outside of it as well, although he hadn't had much chance to test that theory. No woman had ever been able to match him so perfectly. He knew that there was something very different about her, but he wasn't sure how to tell her. She had made it very clear on many occasions that she did not want to get serious with him.

Emily knew the consequences of getting too serious with a man like David. Once he got what he wanted for the woman he was with he was already looking to conquer the next one. She did not try to delude herself into thinking that she might different somehow. She knew that she should stop seeking his comfort, but no man had ever satisfied her the way he could. So long as she remained detached and didn't find herself falling love she knew that she could continue with this.

David was not sure how was able to keep up with the younger woman. Emily was very spirited and full of energy whenever the opportunity for them to be together came up. Sometimes he was surprised that his heart didn't stop in the middle of their escapades. She had just fallen against his chest, spent, he hoped. He loved the feel this woman against him, and would never tell her to move, even as sweat was beading off of him.

"What will you do if I had a heart attack while we are doing that?" he asked, joking, his hands sliding up her slender body.

"I would think that I had done a very good job at making you a very happy I would have to call for help, I suppose. Although I don't want to have to explain that to anyone," she replied. "Don't joke about those things. You're only as old as you feel Bello."

"You make me feel young Emily."

"Good."

She kissed him again, this time softly. She again curled up to him as their body temperatures began to return to normal. His hands found their way to her long hair. He loved women who had long hair for him to play with when they were together. Her hair was always so soft, and every time he began to touch it she would truly relax with him. All of her guards would come down, and they could be completely honest with each other.

"Have you told anyone about us?" David asked her.

"I wasn't aware that there was 'us' David," she informed him, playing with his greying chest hairs.

"I don't mean us in the formal way. I am just curious if have told your friends that you have been with me."

"Even if had girlfriends to tell at the moment. I wouldn't tell them that I am sleeping with you, Bello."

"Why not?" he asked, intrigued.

"Because they would know your reputation, and they would tell me that I need to stop, which I honestly do not want to."

"Would you listen to them?"

"I don't think so, but I still don't want to hear it, David."

"Hear what?" He was curious about this statement, what would the women who thought they knew him say about him?

"How there I have no future with you. That we will never be able to settle down and have babies. That you are womanizer who incapable of love."

"I think someone is breaking her own rule about profiling in bed. Incapable of love, Bella, you make me sound like an unsub. I am capable of love, I just have problems when it comes to loving one woman at a time."

"Then it's a good thing there are no strings attached. I am not looking for love. This is all about base primal needs is it not?"

"You're right. I have never known a woman who doesn't start to feel things after being with the same man a few times."

"I am not most women," she reminded him. "I just like to have somewhere warm to go to when it's cold."

He knew that she wasn't like any woman he had ever met. She was not most women. He had hoped she might say that she was starting to feel something more. He had never been the one to admit his feelings first. He just wasn't ready to be the one to do that with her. He was too afraid to lose her. He kissed her forehead softly.

"Everyone in the BAU needs that," he reassured her. "Maybe that's part of the reason I quit. I got sick of the cold."

"Are you suggesting that if you had had something like this when you quit, you might not have taken early retirement?"

"Maybe, I don't know. This could just be post sex fatigue, but sometimes while you are talking about your work now I want to go back."

"I'm pretty sure your returning to the BAU would cause a tear in the space time continuum."

He laughed. "I love a woman who can be geeky when she looks so beautiful."

"You're only saying that because I am naked."

"I appreciate the female form when in its most natural state."

"If keep saying things like that I might have my way with you again," she murmured, running her hand up his chest, and stopping at his cheek.

"If you have your way with me again, I will need to be resuscitated, Bella."

"Bello, you under estimate yourself," she grumbled.

As much as he felt twenty years younger when he with her, his body always reminded him the next day after she was gone that he was not as young as he wanted to be. He was getting tired, and he was beginning to enjoy the feeling of her body asleep next to his. David had never been with anyone with whom he more enjoyed the mundane parts of the relationship. He knew that he should tell her the truth but instead he decided to use his usual stand by excuse.

"I keep telling you I am not as young as I used to be," he told her.

"And I keep telling you I don't sleep with old men," she reminded him. "I've been with men half your age who don't have your stamina."

"It's the Italian in me."

"I have been with Italian men before, and none of them hold a candle to your skill."

"Stroking my ego will not get you what you want Emily."

"What if I stroke something else?" she giggled, walking her hand from his face down his chest.

"Are you willing to risk my heart stopping?" he moaned.

Emily knew that he was interested, but he was right it had been a long night. She stopped what she was doing, she kissed him gently. She then curled up closer to him, starting to relax a little. She stifled a yawn, trying to hide her own exhaustion from him. She was satisfied but she liked to see how far she could push him.

"That would put a damper in things wouldn't it?" she sighed.

"It would. Now close your eyes, Bella." He kissed her softly.

She sighed and pulled the blankets around them before closing her eyes. It didn't take her long to fall into a restful sleep. David lay away, staring into the darkness of her room. He wished he could fall asleep as quickly as she did. She was already staring to snore softly. The sound soothed him, and would normally lull him to sleep, but that night was different.

It wasn't lack of exhaustion keeping him up. It was his mind. He knew that he was falling in love with the woman next to him, but knew he couldn't do anything about it. If he told her the truth she would leave him. She made it clear each time they were together that she was not looking for love from him. David knew that she was telling him the truth. Emily fought her feelings, and chose him because she had thought she was safe from him falling in love with her.

David had believed that he had been in love many times before, but he knew now that what he had had before was only lust. What he had with Emily was something entirely different, and he knew that he could not do anything to change it. David knew all he could do was cherish the time he had with her, and try to memorise everything about her.

The smell of nutmeg and coconut would always remind him of her. Before he had met her he had been haunted by nightmares of the horrors he had seen in his career. Now his dreams were filled with her. The way she smiled, the unmistakeable look of pleasure that would take over her entire face and body, and her eyes, those eyes which really were the window to her soul. Inside them he saw a kindness he had never seen before. Emily Prentiss was it for David Rossi, but he knew he could never tell her and keep her.

End part 3

Notes: yeah this might have an "M" rated companion at some point cause this is really hard to not write… hope you are enjoying…. The bomb is coming soon but I promised a happy ending this time.


	4. Chivalry is Dead

Title: Not Your Usual Fairy Tale: Part 3 Snow White Dreams  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (for now, maybe)  
Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own CM, boo, it belongs to its creator, writers, network and actors and actresses that bring them to life.  
Summary: Emily Prentiss and David Rossi meet at one of Ambassador Prentiss' galas before Emily at starts and David returns to the BAU. David had made a decision which will change everything.  
Notes: woops I forgot to put in my usual warning about being evil. I might be slightly evil this and the next part my apologies but I will not keep you waiting. Sorry I didn't get this posted yesterday, feel free to stone me. the part just didn't feel right and by the time it did I didn't have time to edit it... wops it got a little long hope you enjoy

* * *

It had been ten months since Emily had joined the BAU. As David had expected her schedule had gotten a lot more busy, and they were lucky if they were able to see one another twice a month. It didn't feel like it had been a year since they had met. Althoughthey didn't see each other often, they had still agreed to see each other that night to celebrate. David knew that their meeting would not go as she had hoped. He just hoped that he would be able to tell her the truth before things got too serious again.

They had agreed to meet when she was done work, at the Italian restaurant they both enjoyed. They had met there many times in the last year. When he saw her come in he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was wearing a knee length strapless purple dress which hugged her every curve. It had been a long time since had been able to see her in something other then FBI-wear.

Normally she would call after she came back from a hard case. If he was in the city he would meet her at a coffee shop near FBI headquarters, and then go to her place for the evening. There was no point in changing out of her work clothes because she would be out of it almost as soon as they got through the door, and on a few occasions they had not even made it that far. Tonight would not be one of those nights, and he knew it.

David was wearing a pair of jeans and button down shirt like he always wore when he met her. Had he known she was going to be dressing so nicely he would have at least found a tie to wear. He got up from his seat, and hugged her tightly, needing to feel the dress. He then kissed her cheek gently before sitting down again. She smiled at him innocently, glad to have gotten such a good reaction.

"Bella, wow, I feel under dressed," he said.

"I was looking for an excuse to wear this dress, Bello, don't worry," she assured him.

"I ordered your usual, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all I was dreading having to wait for my food. Today has been a little crazy, I didn't think I'd make it back in time to meet you."

It sometimes surprised him that she would actually let him get away with things like that. He had not expected her to accept that he had ordered for her, even tough she always ordered the same thing every time they went there. David always enjoyed being able to order for his date. He liked certain traditional parts of seeing a woman, even if that wasn't exactly what was happening with Emily.

"I'm happy you didn't miss this tonight," David said, taking her hand in his. "I'm also relieved that you're not mad at me for ordering for you. I've always liked to be able to order for my date and surprise her."

"I am glad as well. It's been too long since I've seen you. I think it's nice that you know me well enough to know what I like."

Emily was about to lean across the table to kiss him, but the server showed up wit their food. She put the chicken fettuccini in front of her, and the meat lasagna in front of David. She smiled glad to see food in front her, and began to eat. He noticed that Emily ate like an Italian. She was not like other woman he knew. She enjoyed her food, and didn't care if people knew. She never over indulged, but she was not the kind of woman who would skip a meal.

David's mind began to wonder. If his mother were still alive he knew that she would love Emily. She might not have been born in Italy but Emily was more Italian than any of the other women he had ever been with, and brought home to meet his mother. He also knew that his mother would find her perfect for producing children. David had to push those thoughts away. As much as he knew that Emily was the woman of his dreams, he had made a choice which was going to change everything.

As always David paid for their meals. He had been brought up in a family where a woman did not pay for anything. It was the man's job to ensure that a woman's needs were always met. With his books being such good sellers Emily didn't have to pay for anything when they were together. She had tried to argue with him about once, but decided to drop it. David had looked very hurt when she tried to explain she could take care of herself. So she sucked up her pride for the few times she got see him, and let him pay.

He had been taught to do that financially, but also took the philosophy to the bedroom as well. They went back to her place as they always did when they were in the city. That night they decided to walk. She only lived a few blocks away, and it was beautiful fall night. He wished that they had time to make it Little Creek before he told her what he had to tell her.

"I love this weather," she sighed happily as they walked.

"Me too," he replied. "Had you not gone on a case yesterday I was going to suggest we got to Little Creek for the night, it's even nicer in the evening there because you don't have the heat from the concrete."

"That sounds amazing. I bet everything smells fresh and clean up there."

"Yeah it does. You can really get the feel for it when you're in the hot tub."

She let out a small giggle. "Whenever you get me in that hot tub you get me all distracted. All I can focus on is the sexy man in there with me."

"Now I am regretting having not brought you up there."

"Driving all the way up there at this time of night would have been a waste of time whern we could be having fun."

"You're right about that Bella."

She pulled him close to her, and kissed him deeply. His hands wrapped around her as if by instinct. They gently made their way under her shirt and up her back. She gasped feeling his cool hands against her warm skin, but didn't pull away. Whenever she touched him all the other thoughts floating around inside her head would float away. All of the things she had seen in the case she had just come off of would be forgotten, if only for a moment. She loved the time they could share.

David was so caught up in the moment with her, that he forgot what he had to tell her what he had to tell her. For a moment he even forgot that they were standing on a street corner somewhere, waiting for a light to change on their way to her apartment. No other woman had had that kind effect on him before. She could make him forget that there was a world around them all that existed at that moment was the two of them.

Emily meanwhile enjoyed the sense of power she felt over him when she would surprise him like that in pubic. She didn't care who saw the two of them like that. It always thrilled her to get a little intimate where she might get caught like that. She and David had done a few wild things in the last year. She groaned when his hands moved from her back to take hers instead. She wanted to continue the game.

"Where's your sense of adventure Bello?" she laughed.

"I may have lost a little nerve with your last adventure in the park. That was far too close for comfort," he told her.

"We had plenty of time to get out of there before anyone found us."

He shook his. "That's what you say. I was the one who would have been caught with his pants around his ankles. You get to wear a skirt and act innocent if we ever get caught," he reasoned.

"All right, whatever. Don't lie, David you liked it."

She gently ran her hand along his face trying to get him to change his mind. She kissed him softly, but he wouldn't let her deepen it. Emily sighed, she knew that David could be stubborn but was surprised to learn he could resist her advances. She decided it would be quicker to continue home then to work her powers of persuasion on him.

"During our adventure, I enjoyed it very much, but after I realised how close we were to getting caught I'm not sure it's something I want to repeat any time soon. I never liked running much."

She giggled. "All right, I guess it was little close from comfort. But we didn't get caught. I can wait until I get we to my place, but once that door is closed David Rossi you had better watch out."

"I would expect nothing less Emily."

"Good," she purred as her building came into view.

As soon as they were inside her lips were all over him, pulling at his clothes. She managed to pull him into the bedroom in her haste. David was very happy to follow her, having forgotten momentarily that he had promised himself that he would not do this to her. She curled up into him as she always liked to after their escapades.

David still was still unsure how to tell her what he needed to tell her as she lay next to him. He had not planned on ending up in Emily's bed tat night, but she was hard woman to say o to. He regretted not telling her the truth at the restaurant. He didn't want to her hurt like this. David didn't want Emily to think he had taken advantage her. The whole time they were together he was trying to remember every small detail about her.

"Bello, is something on your mind?" Emily asked. "You seem distracted tonight."

"Spiacente Bella, there is a lot on mind tonight," he explained. (sorry)

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," he replied honestly. "But I have to."

Emily knew that whatever this was it was not going to be good news. She got out of her bed and slipped into her favourite silk pajamas. David had also climbed out of the bed, redressing. She went into her kitchen and put her kettle on. He followed her into the kitchen. He was dreading telling her the truth, but he knew he couldn't avoid it any longer.

"I made really big decision which is going to change everything between us," David told her.

Despite herself Emily felt her heart begin to pound, and her mind began to wonder. She wondered if maybe the last year really had meant something more to him, and he wanted more. She knew better than to get her hopes up, but she couldn't think of anything else he might say.

"What's going on David?" she asked, softly, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"I've decided I want to come out of retirement," he replied.

"Oh, that will change everything won't it?"

"You keep talking about hard it's been being one person down since Gideon left. Since you have been back at I have started to miss it. There is an opportunity for me to come back, fill a void and I thought I would take advantage of it."

She felt like she had been slapped in the face. "So you're coming back as my superior?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Emily."

"David this means that whatever we have here is finished."

"Si, Bella. This isn't how I planned for this to happen."

"Whatever, Rossi, that's what I should call you, now isn't it?"

"B- Emily, can't we talk about this?"

"No," she stated, her voice much tougher than he had ever heard it. "There is nothing to talk about. I will be the picture of professionalism when we see each other again, at work. No one will know that I have ever met you before, let alone that we have been friends for the past year."

David wanted to say more, but he knew that she wouldn't let him. He was surprised by how cold she had suddenly become. He put his shoes on and left her apartment. He walked back to car which was still parked at the restaurant. It seemed colder returning, this time alone. He knew that he had hurt her, and he would never see just how much. He just hoped he had made the right choice. David had finally fallen in love with someone, and he had managed to drive her away. He knew that she couldn't possibly feel the same way as he did from the way she had reacted.

Emily meanwhile sat at her kitchen table sipping on her favourite Chai tea slowly. She felt tears beginning to form, and fall down her cheeks. It was times like these she wished he had someone to talk to. But she knew she couldn't tell anyone the truth. She knew that it would end like this, and shouldn't be shocked. She had actually believed that David Rossi might have been falling in love with her. Everyone was right, he was incapable of love.

"Get ahold of yourself, Emily," she muttered to herself. "So David Rossi just walked out of your life, you should not be surprised. You knew this was going to happen. You never told him you wanted more so you are not allowed to cry."

She wiped her tears away. She was not going to waste perfectly good emotions on him, since she knew that he wasn't going to pay her same consideration. Emily got up from her kitchen table, and went into her bathroom. She ran herself a bubble bath, glad for the warmth of the water. She knew that David was going to be coming into work soon and she had to have all her emotions sorted out before he walked into his first conference.

Emily had always believed that David had more respect for her. She hadn't expected him to fall in love with her. Part of her had wanted him to, but she knew his track record before she started to see him. All she had ever wanted was for some respect, and he had denied her that the way he decided to tell her about his return to the FBI. She had suspected for the past two months that he might be thinking about going back. She knew that when he did they would have to stop what it was they were doing.

David returning to the FBI meant that he was her superior, and she knew that there were rules against that. She hoped that maybe they wouldn't apply if the two agents had had a relationship before they joined the team. Instead of trying to make it work he had taken the easy way out with her. She had heard rumours that he was the reason those rule existed, and now she believed it. She wished she could take back her feelings for him, somehow. She wiped another tear from her cheeks.

If she had known a year ago that she would have to work with him every day she never would have done what she had done. It was too late to go back now. It hurt that she thought that she might be falling in love with him. She had promised herself that she would leave when she started to have feeling for him, but she had wanted to believe that he had changed. Now she knew that he hadn't, and that was what was hurting.

Emily opened her fridge and pulled out a beer that was sitting there. She cracked it open, and took a swig. She was glad to feel the cold liquid go down her throat. She didn't want to get drunk, she just needed to get a little numb, and figure out a plan for getting through work when he returned. She knew she would have to pretend she had never met him. She wished that she hadn't.

"Good riddens," she muttered into the air, drinking the drink.

David meanwhile had gotten back to his car. He knew he had just made a huge mistake, but didn't know how to fix it. He knew that if he called her now she would be angry, and he didn't want that. He knew she would probably never speak to him. She needed some time to cool down, and then he would explain himself. He had never been as afraid of a woman as he was of Emily Prentiss. He was afraid of her not only because she knew how to use a weapon, but also because she had found a way to borrow into his heart. He had once thought that his heart was stone cold, but she had proven him wrong. David had never met a woman like Emily before, and knew he never would again.

He climbed into his car, and began to drive toward Little Creek. He knew it was late, but he needed to get away for a little while. He still had to go for his last meeting with Section Chief Strauss, but he didn't foresee her not approving his transfer. He knew he shouldn't have ended things with Emily. He should have just told the truth that he had relationship with one of the agents on the team, and if it affected his work he would quit again, but for the time being the unit needed him.

David pulled up to his cabin. Normally he could escape everything that was bothering him while he was there, but this time he knew it might not work. Everywhere he looked a memory of Emily popped into his head. He knew that he would have to drain the hot tub, he would never be able to use it again without thinking about the good times he shared with Emily there. He sighed and decided to put new sheets on his bed before he tried to settle down for the night.

He laid awake in bed, there was still the faint smell of cinnamon and coconuts in his room. He would miss that smell when it went away. Emily was a very special woman, and he knew he would never find anyone like her again. He also knew that she may never forgive him after the way he had treated her. He never meant to disrespect her like that, but as soon as her lips were on his he forgot everything.

David just hoped that they would be able to keep things professional when they had to see each other again. He realised he had made the wrong choice, and he couldn't go back on it now. He could only hope for the best when he returned to work.

End part 4

Notes: so that's the bomb. I know I'm evil. I made the decision to make this five parts plus an epilogue, which will basically be the happy ending part of it. Tell me what you think of the bombshell... thanx again for the reviews, alters and faving it makes me giddy


	5. Rapunzel's Escape

Title: Not Your Usual Fairy Tale: Part 5 Rapunzel's Escape  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (for now, maybe)  
Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own CM, boo, it belongs to its creator, writers, network and actors and actresses that bring them to life.  
Summary: Emily Prentiss and David Rossi meet at one of Ambassador Prentiss' galas before Emily at starts and David returns to the BAU. David had made a decision which will change everything.  
Notes: so this might be evil of me. I wasn't sure I should write this part but a couple of my friends told me that it would make sense. It's a little bit more skippy then some of the other parts, also not as juicy. I tried to kind of follow the same time line as the show, but memory isn't so good so I had to go off the re-cap at tv(dot)com sorry if something is way off. since i buggered up yesterday here's a two-fer today to not totally be evil and draw it out

* * *

Emily knew it would only be a matter of time before she saw David Rossi walking through the bullpen. She just hadn't expected it to happen so quickly. She was actually having a good morning, laughing with her colleagues about Spencer Reid's Halloween antics, until Section Chief Strauss made an appearance with David Rossi in toe. The fun and games were over for the day, as they all went into the conference room.

David tried to busy himself with writing in his notebook as he sat in the conference room with the rest of team. Emily was trying to avoid eye contact with him the whole time. Neither of them had expected it to be so hard to work together, but hoped that it would get easier as he settled in with the unit again. He acted the same way on the plane on their way to Dallas. Emily was glad to be distracted by the case as they all discussed the case while busied himself with his notebooks.

As the day went on Hotch began to suspect that there might be something going on between Emily and David. The two of them seemed to be going out of their way to not have to work together, not that David was going out of his way to work with any member of the team. But there was something different about the way he was acting with Emily. With Reid he was just trying to get away from the overbearing young genius' various bouts of verbal diarrhea. With Derek Morgan it was mutual distrust of one another, and Hotch knew they would both come around when they proved themselves to one another. Jennifer Jareau, JJ, was her usual friendly self, but David still didn't fully understand her role on the team. As for Penelope Garcia, it always took time get used to Garcia's quirkiness.

Hotch wasn't sure how to approach the subject with his old friend, and now colleague and subordinate. But he knew he had to ask what he had to ask him. He understood that David had just returned to work, and everything was new to him. But the way David was reacting to Emily seemed strange to Hotch. He wondered if they knew each other outside of work. They were in a conference room at the police station working on the case, while the rest of the team was out in the field.

"Dave, I have a question for you," Hotch said, not sure if he would get another chance to talk to him.

"Sure, what's going on?" David asked.

"Do you already know Prentiss?"

David was shocked that Hotch was asking him this question. He hoped that Hotch didn't suspect that he might have had a relationship with her. David was having a hard time hiding his surprise, but hoped Hotch would just think that it was because of what he had just said, rather than because he knew Emily very well.

"What do you mean?" asked David.

"I'm just curious if you have met Prentiss before today. It's just the way you both seem to be avoiding eye contact with each other," Hotch explained. "I need to know if this isn't the first time you've met her."

"Okay, that's fair enough. Yes, I've met her before. I have been to some of her mother charity events, and we've been introduced a few times."

"Is that all?"

"She has a bit of reputation is that circle. I'm not going to start spreading the rumours I have heard. But I guess I was surprised to learn that she was a member of this team after what I've been told about her. I shouldn't listen to rumours but it's hard not to sometimes. I know that I should try to detach myself from that, but I'm a little overwhelmed right now."

"All right," sighed Hotch, thinking there might be something more, but he knew that David wasn't ready to tell him.

"So she's the woman you called me about a few months ago?"

"Yeah, she was."

"She's nothing like my ex-wives, they were all rather vain."

Hotch chuckled. "Her personality certainly is different, but you always go for women with that look."

"I think I'm going to turn over a new leaf."

"If I had a dollar for every time I had heard you say that."

Hotch's phone began to ring. They both knew that it meant there was news on the case. Everyone was glad when the case came to an end in one day, since they just wanted to go home. As always they all relaxed on the plane ride home. Emily had chosen to curl up in the plane seat with her favourite book, to get her mind off of David, which was a challenge because he was now on the plane glancing up at her every few minutes as he reviewed his notes.

Emily hadn't expected to feel so trapped having to work with David. From the moment she saw him go into Hotch's office, she was afraid to make a misstep. She didn't want anyone knowing that she knew him. The fact that David was keeping mostly to himself had made it a little easier. She wasn't avoiding him, but she wasn't seeing him out either. Spencer Reid came over wearing the same Halloween mask he had been wearing that morning.

"Emillleeyyyy," said Reid in his best monster voice. "Doo you want tooo drink some blooood or eat some brainsss?"

She couldn't help but laugh at her co-worker. Despite how bad she was feeling her laughter with the young genius was genuine. Just like that morning his child-like enthusiasm was refreshing to her, and it helped to take her mind off what she was feeling. Part of her wanted to go out, but a bigger part of her was tired, and just wanted to go home.

"No thanks Frankenstein," she laughed.

"Actually if I were Frankenstein I would be dressed up as the doctor, not as the monster. Everyone seems to think that the monster was Frankenstein but he wasn't."

It never ceased to amaze her how he could come up with facts like that on any subject. It was nice to get her mind off of her troubles for a few minutes. Reid had that effect on her. There was something about him that she found easy to trust. She wished she could tell him the truth about what had happened in the last year. She was afraid she might tell him the truth if they went anywhere.

"Okay, I'm sorry," she sighed. "Either way I'm not really in the mood for drinks."

"We could always go get a coffee, and talk."

She shook her head. "It's late Reid. What's your deal?"

"You seemed a little off today. I'm just being a good friend, like you have done for me on more than one occasion. Even if I didn't always appreciate it, I wanted to return the favour."

"Thank you Reid. I'm not really ready to talk about it though," she sighed.

"When you are I'll listen."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

She trusted Reid, he had been the first person on the team to accept her, but she didn't trust anyone with this secret. Not telling anyone the truth had been eating her up inside. She hoped that it might not affect her work, but it clearly had if Reid noticed that she wasn't herself on the latest case. She knew that he was dealing with a lot of his own demons, yet here he was trying to get her to talk to help her.

"What do you think about Rossi coming back?" Reid asked.

"You are just going to keep talking until I go with you, aren't you?" she asked.

He nodded. "I'll buy you dinner. Where do want to go? Isn't there an Italian place you like about five blocks from your place?"

"No!" she snapped.

"Sorry, I thought there was one. You mentioned it once and that you liked to go there."

"There is, but, no. I don't want to go there. I could go for sushi."

"You just want to laugh at me while I try desperately to pillage for my food with chopsticks."

"Maybe," she laughed.

"I've always wanted to try sushi. So, yeah, sure, do you know a good place?"

After Rossi was done talking to Hotch he had planned to go talk to Emily. He went down the parking garage, he had parked his car close enough to her truck that he could see when she came out. He was surprised to see going toward the vehicle laughing with Reid. He wondered if maybe it was true that she did have promiscuous side to her like he had heard. After all the way they had met certainly wasn't something you could tell your parents about. She was, after all, the one who originally wanted it to be just a one night stand in the beginning.

He knew that he was letting his thoughts get the better of him. At the last charity event he had been at he found one of his friends talking about Emily. She had said that Emily had secret boyfriends, and had even been involved with a married man. At the time he had just shrugged it off as another vile rumour but now he wondered if maybe there was something to it. Despite himself he found himself going to Emily's apartment. He needed to know if she really was the person he thought she was.

David was starting to feel like he was on surveillance, as he waited for her to come home. He was glad when he saw her tuck coming down the street. He knew she would know his car. David was relieved when Emily got out of the truck alone. There was no one else in there. He knew that he should just go home, and let her be. But instead David got out of his car and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I wanted to talk to you," he replied.

"I don't want to talk to you. It's been a long day, and I was just starting to enjoy myself."

"With Reid?"

"Not that it's any of your business but, yes. He's my friend and we went for sushi. Now I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."

"I told you we need to talk."

"This is how this is going to work?" she demanded. "You tell me what is going on, and I am just supposed to obey your orders?"

"No, I would never ask that of you," he told her honestly, his voice full of emotion. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I never meant to hurt you."

"You did hurt me, and I warned you that I don't easily forgive people who hurt me. But, this was nothing, remember?"

He was surprised to hear her say that. He had been agonizing since he had last seen her and she was just shrugging it off like the last year had been nothing. David wanted to tell her he was sorry and that it had all been a horrible mistake, but now he was speechless for a moment. He silently tried to work up the courage to tell her the truth.

"I thought we had something good going on," he reasoned.

"We did. But you're right. We can't continue with this while are working together," she explained. "Today was really hard for me, and if we keep moving forward this then I'll have to do it again when you decide you are bored with me."

"So that's it then?"

She nodded. "That's it, David. It was great while it lasted but we both knew that this was when got into it."

"What if I wanted more?" he asked her, his voice thick with emotion.

"I'm not one of your exes who wants you to whispered sweet nothings into her ear."

"That's not what this is."

"I was trying to be polite, but if you won't let it go. I'm not going to believe your lies. I'm not some naïve woman who fell for your charms. I know what you are Rossi, and guys like you don't change."

"That's not always true."

"Stop," she growled. "Just stop, David. I don't want to hear it. You're not going to fool me into thinking that what we had was anything special. I think I did a pretty good job of not letting on that I knew you today."

"All right, if that's what lets you sleep at night. I told Hotch we met before."

"You what?" she asked.

"I didn't tell him how well we knew each other. I just told him that we had met a few times at your mother's events."

"All right, thank you for the heads up on that lie, David. Now will you please just go home. I'm tired and I'm really quite sick of looking at you."

"I really am sorry, Emily."

"I think it's going to take a lot more than that."

He sighed. "I know, and I'll make it up to you."

"Right now I don't want to hear it. It's hard enough to have to work with you and be a professional."

"All right."

David shook her hand, and went back to his car. He hated the idea that he wouldn't be able to be anything other then her co-worker anymore, but if that's the way it had to be, he would have to accept. He was the one who had incited this, so he would have to accept the way she treating him now.

Emily meanwhile went inside, she closed the door. She wiped her tears, once again wishing she wasn't wasting perfectly good emotions on him. She couldn't believe he had actually tried to tell her that he had feelings for her. She couldn't believe anything he told her anymore. She knew that eventually she would get over him, but it wouldn't be easy having to work with him every day.

End part 5

Notes: I wasn't going to write this but then thought that I should. I couldn't not use Reid's mask again after I realised it was that episode epilogue and happy ending still to come


	6. Epilouge Happily Ever After

Title: Not Your Usual Fairy Tale: Part 6 Epilogue (Happily Ever After)  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (for now, maybe)  
Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own CM, boo, it belongs to its creator, writers, network and actors and actresses that bring them to life.  
Summary: Emily Prentiss and David Rossi meet at one of Ambassador Prentiss' galas before Emily at starts and David returns to the BAU. Two years later something is brewing.  
Notes: okay so I totally could have dragged this along. Assume what happened in the show has happened, past 100, and now it's two year later. Hotch talks to Rossi and he realises who he's let slip away. Thank you for all the kind words of encouragement but this plot bunny likely won't be resuscitated. The paring on the other hand… maybe… plus a possible "M" rated companion piece. thank you to jrrrG for correcting my Italian for the better :)

* * *

The team was on a case in Georgia. David and Emily had been able to keep everything professional in the two years they worked together, no one suspected that they might have a past. It hadn't always been easy for them to work together, with their history, but as time went on it got a little easier. Emily had been trying to ward of the advances of a local detective all day. Once again he had managed to graze her butt as he walked past her. She was sick of it, and pinned him against the wall, in a near strangle hold.

"So you like it rough sweet thang," drawled the very Southern detective.

"No," she barked, right against his face. "If you touch my ass again, buddy, I am going to shoot off your left testicle. Do you understand me detective?"

He nodded, and she let him go. He scurried away quickly. He was glad to find that Agents Hotchner and Rossi were in conference room. The detective needed to tell her superiors about what Emily had just done. He couldn't believe she had actually done that. That crazy woman had actually just threatened him, and no woman got away with threatening him.

"We need to talk about one of your agents," he growled.

"Which one?" asked Hotch.

"Prentiss, that crazy gal tried to strangle me, and she threatened ta shoot me! You can't be havin' your agents bein' here flyin' off the dang handle like that!"

"Perhaps had you not been harassing her she wouldn't have threatened you," David suggested a tiny grin crossing his face.

He wished he could have seen her threatening the detective. Although he wondered if he would have been able to keep professional seeing her like that. He was starting to notice that he was finding himself missing the private moments he had once shared with Emily. He knew part of it was because of what had just happened with Hotch. Still, he wasn't sure how to broach the subject. David knew he would have to be the one to open the lines of communication as he was who had cut them.

David spent most of the rest of the day in a haze. He was glad that they only had to tie up some lose ends on the case, as his head was just not in it anymore. He was quiet, but awake on the plane ride home that evening.

"Is there something you need to tell me about you and Prentiss?" Hotch asked his friend, and colleague.

"I don't believe so," David tried to respond non-chelantly.

"I know that look, Dave. I know that tone of voice. What's going on between the two of you?"

"Nothing."

"I do believe that," sighed Hotch. "Let me rephrase this. What went on between the two of you?"

"Now that is very complicated. We knew each other before I came back to the bureau. More then I first told you," he explained.

Hotch nodded, David didn't need to say anything more. He knew what this meant. Hotch was shocked that they had been able to keep this a secret for this long. Somehow Hotch knew that whatever had been between them was different from the other relationships he had had in the past.

"I have learned recently that you only get so long with the person you are meant to be with, and you should take advantage of every moment you have with her while you still can," Hotch sighed.

"Emily and I were did not have anything like what you had with Haley."

"I'm just saying you should hold onto what you have, even if you don't realise how good it might be."

"Weren't you the one who told me that she reminded you of my ex-wives? I know I don't want to walk down that road again, I would not put Emily through that either."

"To look at her, yes. She's a young, slender and a brunette. Everyone you have dated has looked similar. Now that I know her that's where the similarities end, had I taken the time to get to know her then I never would have thought she was your type."

"Maybe there was a point where there could have been something more between us, but I think I lost my chance with her. She will never forgive me for the way I treated her. Besides isn't she dating someone?"

"You'd be surprised what you can forgive a person for when you realise it's true love. Don't wait until it's too late discover that. Garcia and Lynch set her up with a mutual friend, but from what I under they're not dating. She sees him to make Garcia happy. She might forgive you if she knew the truth."

"What truth might that be Aaron?"

"You haven't been with another woman since you were with her, or at least since you have been back with the unit."

"I didn't realise part of your job description was to keep tabs on your team member's sex lives."

Hotch shook his head. "I don't care about your sex lives. I have just noticed that since you have been back you haven't lied about why you are late after a long night with a woman. I was dreading that when you returned because I am technically your superior and would have had to reprimand you, knowing the reason you were late. You never were good at lying about that kind exhaustion. But it hasn't happened even once since you've returned."

"That doesn't mean I haven't been entertained a woman Hotch."

"You might be able to fool a lot of people, but I've known you too long to believe that. The fact that you have not been with another woman speaks volumes about what you feel about her. Of course that is if you remove your head from your ass and speak to her. Don't let her, and whatever you might have shared, become another casualty of this job."

He glanced across the plane at Emily, who was curled up under a blanket sleeping. David started to day dream about the nights where she would be curled up next to him. Thoe were some of the most restful nights of his life. Part of him wanted to go across the plane, smooth her hair, and pull her into his arms. But he knew that Emily would kill him if he tried. David knew that Hotch was right, but he just didn't know how to tell her.

"Thanks Aaron, it's about time someone tried to talk some sense into me."

"Any time Dave, you've done it for me more times than I can count."

The plane touched down on the tarmac not long after. The team all debarked the plane, and went back to their desks, to start on paperwork. It had been a long case, and everyone just wanted to go home to their beds or family. Hotch was no expectation that night, he decided to take any flack that came his way and decided to send the team home for the night.

"The paperwork can wait, go home," Hotch told them all.

They were all glad to be given the rest of the nigh off. It had been a long and irritating case. David decided to follow Emily out to the parking lot. Since they had stopped seeing each other they would often talk after work. She still drove the same truck she did the night they had first met.

"What's up?" Emily asked, as she unlocked her driver's side door.

"Emily, can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"Not here. Can we go over to your place?"

"I was planning on seeing my – Eric tonight."

"Your Eric?" he laughed. "That's fairly non-committal."

"Don't profile me."

"Maybe there is another man on your mind?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh, you mean the one who decided to fuck me then tell me that we couldn't see each other anymore, and I would have to act like a professional when he walked back into my workplace. Are you talking about him?" Her voice was cold.

"Bella, lo sento. Permettimi di spiegarti." (Beautiful, I'm sorry let me explain.)

"No," she hissed. "No, you don't David Rossi. That is low."

"All right, all right," he sighed. "I miss having someone to speak Italian with Emily."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, I mean, no. I mean, I don't know. I need to talk to you, please."

"Why the hell should I listen to you?"

"Because I have to tell you something I was too much of a coward to tell you before."

"I have already threatened to shoot off someone else's balls today, so you had better watch what you say!"

He nodded. "Emily I was talking to Hotch on the way home. He told me that I should hold onto the good things in my life. We get so few of them with this job. You're one of those good things Emily."

"You should have thought about that before you used me!"

"I didn't use you at least that was never my intention."

"Then what the hell do you call it David? I knew that you weren't the kind of guy that stuck around, but I thought you had more respect for me than that!"

"I do respect you. I should have never done what I did, nor asked you to do what I asked you to do."

"It's going to take a lot more than that for me to trust you again."

He took a deep breath. "What if I told you that I haven't been with another woman since we have been apart?"

Her eyebrow raised. "I'm supposed to believe that?"

"It's the truth. Emily please hear me out. I never meant to hurt you. I just didn't want to have what we had under the microscope when I knew you didn't feel the same way about me."

"Excuse me? What the hell does that mean?"

"Do you think that it was easy for me to walk away from a woman I loved?"

"From what I understand you have done it many times before. Why would you do this to me? It's been two years. I am finally moving on, and you drop this on me now!"

"I'm sorry it took me so long. But dammit, Emily, Bella, I love you. I can't stop. You're it for me."

Emily was fighting tears, she refused to cry in front of him. It felt like she had gone back in time two years to the night he had decided to leave her life. Those were the words she had wanted so much to hear escape his lips. Now that she was finally hearing them they felt more like a slap in the face then any kind of comfort. She knew that David would do just about anything to get her back in his bed if it were true that he hadn't had a woman in two years.

"That's not fair David!" she snapped. "That's just low. I finally have a chance to be happy, and you're taking that away from me!"

"I can't stand the thought of you with some other man! When that detective kept touching you I wanted to tell him to keep his hands off you, and not because I am your superior. I was jealous that he was touching you. I keep thinking that this Eric guy might be touching you, and I want to kill him. I hate the idea that someone might be kissing you, that you might liking it, I want to be the one to make you happy when it comes to private matters."

"Eric hasn't tried anything, I have no idea why I am telling you this. Why are you doing this, though, really, David? Didn't you hurt me enough two years ago?"

"I never meant to hurt you like that. I am telling you this because I love you Emily, and this time it's real. It's not like anything I have ever felt before. For a while being able to see you fill the void, but now I need to touch you, feel you, taste you. I need you Emily Prentiss."

"That's just your sex deprivation talking. You told me many times that I was your bedroom vixen! I refuse to be your whore again!"

"I am not asking you for what we had before. I am asking you to try something real with me. For the first time in my life this more then sex. I want everything else that goes with being with Emily Prentiss. The way your eyes look when you're exhausted, the way you feel when you're asleep next to me. I even miss your firey temper. If you never felt anything like that just tell. Tell that all we ever were was mind blowing regular sex, and that you don't love me. Tell me Emily, that you never loved me."

Emily wanted to tell him that she had never loved him, that she didn't still love him, but she knew she couldn't lie to him, or herself anymore. It had hurt too much to lie about her feelings for two years. She had gently blown off a lot of really great guys who had come into her life because they were nothing like David. She sighed feeling her anger melting away as he stood there before her asking her to tell him the truth about what she was feeling. There was some so sincere in his eyes.

"I can't," she whispered.

David couldn't believe his ears. She wasn't telling him off. He didn't feel any sort of vindication. Emily Prentiss now looked defeated as she spoke to him. He felt like he hard once again hurt her, by the way she was looking at him. She had told him before that she couldn't be involved with him anymore because she couldn't stand to be hurt again. He knew the look on her face meant that she expected him to hurt her again. He hated that Emily believed that he could repeat the same mistake again, and hurt her. David knew that if it took the rest of his life he needed to make it up to her.

"You can't?" he asked softly.

She shook her head. "I can't tell you that, because you'd know it was a lie. I hate myself for loving you."

"I am sorry for making you regret your feelings. Let me make it up to you. If you'll let me I will find ways to apologise to you every day for the rest of my life. Bella you're it for me, if you shut me out I will die a very lonely man."

She looked into his eyes, and she knew that he was telling her the truth. There was something soft inside them staring back at her that she had never seen before. It was almost as if David Rossi was broken before and now that they were talking there was some glimmer of hope. She knew that she could not shatter that. Her heart swelled slightly when she heard the words the rest of his life.

"The rest of your life?" she asked, some pain still evident in her eyes.

"Yes, for the rest of my life," he repeated. "Although the way you are looking at me I'm afraid that might only be a few minutes. I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I was just afraid you might not feel the same way, and that telling you how I felt would drive you away."

"Tell me how you feel."

"I love you Emily Prentiss," he told her never breaking eye contact with her, his eyes were now almost twinkling.

"You had better be ready to say that very often, David Rossi," she warned him, trying to sound angry, but her voice cracked.

"I am. I mean it. I've said those words before but never meant them. I love you. I have never said this to any woman but my mother; Ti amo." (I love you)

Her heart melted. She knew that he was telling her the truth; the truth that they had both been hiding from him, and herself for a too long time. It felt good to have everything out in the open. They both stood there for a moment wonder what they should do next. Emily was always the one to make the first move, she wrapped her arms around pulling him into a very passionate kiss. Both of them relaxed into each other for a long moment. They had both missed this feeling.

"Bello, Ti amo anch'io," she whispered after she pulled away form him reluctantly. (Handsome, I love you too.)

"Perhaps we should elsewhere. People are going to be talking tomorrow," David suggested.

"Can you deal with it?"

"Si, Bella. Tomorrow I will do whatever it takes to be with you. But tonight is still young."

"Then let's go to my place."

"My god I've missed hearing those words."

She opened the door to her truck, and he watched her climb in, his eye fixated on her ass the whole time, before he went around to the passengers side. He knew they would both have to explain to Hotch why they were both late after getting off early the night before. Somehow he knew his friend would understand. He just hoped his boss would too.

As soon as the doors were closed Emily's lips once again covered his. He had missed that so much. His hands snaked around her. Her hands meanwhile were sliding down his shirt toward his pants. It felt so great to be able to touch, feel, and taste him again. She never realised before how much she missed him. She began to work on his belt.

"Stop, Bella, we can't do this _here_," he warned her.

"Why not, Bello. Come on it will be great. It's not like we've never done this in my truck before."

"That wasn't in the FBI parking lot where anyone can come in and see us."

"You're no fun."

"I don't want to be caught with our pants down the first time I get to be with you in two years, with the truth out in the open."

"Fine," she growled. "You have a point. But we are going to do this here one of these days."

"You're going to be the death of me Bella."

"Maybe, but you love me."

"I do. Bella ti amo."

He kissed her for a long moment then pulled away so they could head back to her place.

The End

Notes: So that's it. I kind of left it before the fun stuff there. Should I do an "M" standalone at some point hmm…. Might re-visit the pairing but will likely be a fresh idea. One super long series is more then enough for me at the moment hehe.. am starting to dig the pairing but I still heart Reid.


End file.
